A journey forward
by K-Jayy
Summary: it has been two and a half years since Barry Allen was accused for the murder of clliford devoe and his friends left him. he had been sentenced to iron heights life imprisonment until a recent event had come to light about the case and Barry has been proven innocent. how will everybody react to this news especially team flash. will Barry return and forgive them or leave. slight Au
1. Chapter one: A journey forward

BARRY'S POV

"You will never truly be happy barry , we're the same you and I, I am the future flash"thought Barry as he laid on his bed in his cell at iron heights as the cold nights air blew into his cell with the full moon brightly shining upon the earth as he thought of how thawne, zoom and savitar were right Barry has been stuck here for two and a half goddamn years.now one would ask What did the loving Barry Allen do to be put in prison Well frankly nothing as he was framed for the murder of Clifford devoe he is innocent and he knows it but Wat of his friends... "friends" Barry scoffed because he knew he was all alone he's so called had abandoned him When he needed them most... He could still see their faces Wen they had convicted him... Sadness,disbelief,anger...and to top it off iris had slapped him saying how could she have trusted him after everything and divorce him there at spot for the while court to see.Barry was Broken his friends had left him but he knew some where deep down his heart devoe had done something but he didn't care he couldn't bring himself to care any more...he could just leave the prison at will with his powers but he just stopped caring about it. his friends left him, his reputation gone ,he had nothing but then a smile crepped up to Barry's face as he remembered the first time Oliver came to see him

" _Flashback two and a half year's ago"_ _"Sniff sniff" could be Heard in cell 18 as Barry laid by the by wall with his knees to his chest sobbing his cheeks full of tears and puffy Red eyes as he had been carrying since he entered the his cell. he could remember everything that happened to to him his friends left him Iris broke up with him he was all alone destined to stay in this cell forever he wished it could all just be a dream but Barry knew better he was in pain and pain meets that it is real... He has lost everything he wished he could Just tell them he's the flash but the again Wat would that do and being stuck in prison would just make it worse... " why" Barry thought As he kept in crying oblivious to everything around him as a guard came up to him hold hand cuffs "inmate 121984 you have a visitor"he said as Barry looked up hopefully pleading it was maybe Cisco or Joe but knowing as the abandoned him his hope was quickly diminished wiping his tears away he got up as the warden cuffed him taking him to the visiting Area as he made his way to the visiting area getting to visiting area he was shocked to look through the glass to see Oliver sitting there with a solemn look wearing a dark green shirt, black jacket and black jeans sitting down Barry took the took the phone and looked at Oliver both of them not saying a word for a few minutes as Oliver silently mouthed secure line and deciding to break the ice Oliver said "well you look like shit Barry" Oliver said "have been better" Barry replied " I saw what happened on TV man what happened" Barry sighs "why are you asking me Oliver why don't you just find out from them" unable to say team flash or his friends " I would have but seeing the look on their faces and how the acted I gotta say they ain't the best of friends"oliver said "why me, why always me First thawne took my mother, zoom took my dad,savitar wanted to take Her and now here I am stuck in prison with no way out maybe this is my punishment for flashpoint" Barry cracked as he began crying "no Barry stop blaming yourself for everything true you did create flashpoint and change some things but c,mon Barry everyone makes mistakes "Oliver retorted "mistakes you say Oliver I screwed up big time and now this is my punishment they left me Oliver all of them I knew they still hated what I did due to flashpoint but I didn't think it was this bad"barry said "then they aren't considered to be your friends Barry forget about them and look forward"oliver said as they both looked at each other silently for a few seconds "what are you gonna do Barry being stuck in prison is not a good thing trust me I know" Barry chuckled " well at first I it was really hard with them picking on me but let's just say I have a way of avoiding bullies"Oliver chuckled " let me guess you aren't gonna use your speed to escape" Oliver replied "no I won't am gonna serve my time and keep my head down" Barry said as Oliver looked at him raising an eye brow "seriously" quipped oliver"I can't Oliver if I do that then it means am just as guilty and no better than the criminal on the street"barry said with all amount of seriousness "alright Barry I get but don't worry me Felicity and Dig are gonna help you clear your name by the way they said hi and that their sorry they couldn't come"oliver said with a grin "Yh thanks for everything Oliver" no problem and be careful Barry"oliver said "I will"as he and Oliver stood up bidding their farewells_ _Flashblack end_

Ever since then Barry had frequent visit from Oliver, Felicity and Dig the were his anchor and the only thing that keeps him sane in this hell hole as team arrow had to worked to find a way to help Barry. and surprisingly HR came to see him which was surprising as he thought everyone left him(yes HR is alive and he did survive the savitar crises)...though he never knew Barry that much he knew he was good and that everyone makes mistakes and is always wrongfully accused of the wrong things as he too was a perfect example as he is a man of man of many mistakes and wrongs. but Barry has always been there to help him and hung out with him as the other members of team flash didn't due to him not having the IQ of his other counterparts which was total bull. but HR was a happy man due to him being a successful writer who's First book "The tales of HR" has sold extremely fast

and even gave Barry his on own personal copy of his book and to top it off he married Tracy some months ago and she is few 3 week's pregnant his life is perfect...he had also told Barry how he believes Barry is innocent and that he trusts him so his visits began seeing Barry and had also told him about his his ex friends and what was going on with them. Barry couldnt have been so pissed off to see how his friends had dis card him like he was some piece of trash... Speaking of his ex friends he had been watching the TV in the mess hall 1 year after his incarceration when he saw kid flash, vibe and frost "the central trinity" as the media dubbed it take down an some baddies effortlessly as a reporter stood infront of kid flash "hello kid flash nice take down on the branch flacone crime boss any comment" nah I got nothing to say its just all In a days work" kid flash replied "thank you kid Flash but we have to ask what happened to your boss The flash there has been zero sightings of him since 2 year ago" for brief second Barry saw him stiffen "oh nothing don't worry about the flash am sure his on vacation but I,ll be here to save you not the flash after all am the fastest and we can handle anything"kid flash boastfully said"but isn't 3 years worth of vacation enough for him because we the citizens sure miss the flash besides I wouldnt be so sure, you might be fast but there's a reason your called kid Flash but not the flash besides during last year there was another an attack again in central City by gorilla grodd and we all know how you guys handled it without the flash" the reporter said as you could hear people around couldn't help but snicker at kid Flash misfortune as vibe quickly cut into the conversation as he could see that wally Was very red and close to snapping at her"I assure you your have nothing to fear as we can take care if the City without the flash until he returns "he said with a confident grin but Barry to could see him easily fidgeting "if you say so vibe and that it for today central city stay tunned for any more announcements" the reporter said as the TV cut... Barry could only stay and laugh at them for how they were acting.as he could remember during last year Grodd had attack central City with his Army and the so called central trinity had their ass handed to them as it was even recorded and the public could easily see how weak the were I began to lose faith in them and began asking questions about him. which he knew would lead to all sorts of problems but barry couldn't care less as he closed his eyes letting his body rest as it took him to a dreamless sleep

normal Pov

Central city

it was early in morning the birds were chirping, the sin was up as people began to wake up to carry on their daily lives such is life of Iris west ...as she started to wake up and smiled, her boyfriend Steve Trevor who had told her he loved her the other night. She had told him she loved him too, as apparently he broke with his last girlfriend Diana one Year ago and later came to central where he met her she really couldn't be more lucky to have a perfect boyfriend he then asked her if he could move in with her tomorrow. Well that was last night! And so today the man she actually loves will be moving in. But a sudden pang in her heart made her stop for a second,'what about barry?' Iris shook her head of the thought. The brat who had murdered someone and betrayed her trust was probably suffering in iron heights " if only she knew, and she actually hoped he stayed there.

Cisco was ecstatic that his so called 'friend' was gone, nobody would nag him about the suit or ask for help with tech or any other stupid 'favours'. He still held that grudge about his brother, True without barry, he never would have met Gipsy, but he didn't care about that right now. He still hated Barry because of Dante, though he still felt bad about barry.

Joe west was saddened by Barry's departure, but his children then showed him what a blessing it actually was without an Allen around. No over the top emotions, no crying or moaning. And no more Barry allen, true he was like a son to Joe...but Wally... is his son.

as for Caitlin she misses but hates Barry one might ask my sweet Caitlin hates Barry well that might be because he made her killer frost in turn made her do more harm than good and to just top it of Julian had left her because of her other counter part and misses him due how he was always by her side.

Wally West was as happy as a child on christmas, he could finally be a true speedster without Barry holding him back! He reckoned that Barry was jealous of his power, and that was why he called him kid Flash. Wally had even been called the Flash by the city after the original left but that soon changed as people vegan to see how weak he was compared to the flash. Yes all that team flash cared about, was themselves...

Iron heights

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day that how the saying goes" Barry muttered as sat on a lone table at the mess hall he glanced at the oat meal and bread on the table. scooping the oatmeal Barry ate it it with zero problem due it not having any taste carefully avoiding the bread which features are as hard as a rock.He kept in eating running out the sounds around him. Quickly finishing his food Barry made his way to submit the plate "Dr Marlize devoe" That name had stopped Barry in his tracks as he turned to were he heard the name it was from the TV were he saw Mrs devoe sitting on chair on Good morning central city wearing a corporate shirt and skirt as her face looked weary and sad quickly ignoring her and putting his plates on a table Barry couldn't care less about the crap that comes out from her mouth after all she also part of the reason he was sent to this hellhole.

Good morning central city Linda park here with Dr. Marlize Devoe who is the husband of the late Cliff... Barry tuned out the news making his way to the door but stopped when Dr. Marlize Devoe said something that made Barry stop again aand his heart beat with something he once thought he loss hope"my name is Dr. Marlize Devoe and my husband is partly alive and is responsible of multiple deaths within central city as he meta human with high thinking capabilities under the alias of "The thinker"and who has also framed Barry Allen for his murder"


	2. chapter 2: karma is a bitch

"Barry is innocent"joe thought as he went through different series of emotions first was shock at his his son being alive next was happiness then came realisation at he remembered as he not team flash ever went to see Barry then fear he was afraid of what Barry would do or maybe kill them cause you never know what prison can do to a person but quickly shoved that thought away as he believed Barry was still the same loving and clueless person if only he knew quickly talking out his phone he called team flash to meet him at star labs hoping they had seen the news well...

(CCPN) Central City Picture News

Iris was by far speechless as she saw devoes wife walk into her office her first thought was to go smack her for all the trouble she had caused team flash but was stopped in her track when she saw green arrow And super girl walking behind her making sure she didn't pull anything Iris being her all annoying self made her them to get some answers "hello my name is iris west and am just wondering what you guys are doing here with HER" she said with disgust surprisingly to her they didn't bat an eye to her and just passed her like she didn't exist as more reporters came to them asking questions in which they answered getting on her nerves iris stopped over there "what are you guys doing here"she said again yet they didn't answer her with all her patience she reached for green arrow ready to grab him and demand answers only for him to grab her hand He tightens her grip on it enough for her to feel pain as her bones crack under such pressure "well miss West if you want to know Unlike us we don't abandon our friends and ate here to help him"he said with a menacing voice as he pushes her away, supergirl glaring at her Ready to burn her should she do anything stupid...as they made thier way to her boss and explained some things to him in which he nodded and allow. Seeing them making their was to the news room she followed them to see what was going on she watched as Marlize sat on a chair with Linda she watched as the the began with the news Good morning central city Linda park here with Dr. Marlize Devoe who is the husband of the late Cliff... Iris tuned out What she was saying And made a side glance at the super duo who where looking intently at Marlize and focusing on what she was saying shrugging it off as she could care less about them and was about to leave that was until Marlize said something that made her loss for words"my name is Dr. Marlize Devoe and my husband is Clifford devoe a meta human who goes by the name of the thinker and is responsible of multiple deaths within central city as he meta human with high thinking prowess and plans to act on an idea he devised to wipe the world of all knowledge and thinking turning them into dummies which helps can remold it to idea subjects here calls this process the enlightenment and he also..she then hesitated for a moment before continuing who has also framed Barry Allen a forensic scientist at CCPD for his murder because he had figured out his plan to change the world and was going to tell the flash so he had me fake his own death she said as tears streamed down her face "iris was beyond speechless... All these years she believed Barry was guilty and even left their marriage and hated Him was all for nothing As she touched her stomach knowing what had happened to her as she was pregnant for Barry but got it aborted due to her not begin able to deal with Barry being a criminal and that had severely damaged her womb as she was now unable to give birth though only she and team flash knew that and is wondering how Steve would take it if they ever wanted to get married. she looked up to see both Super duo Looking at her with a victory smirk Not able to handle what was going on she made her Way to her desk to calm herself as her phone pinged saying her dad needed to see everyone at star labs quickly grabbing her Bag she made her way there.

STAR LABS ( Cisco lab)

perfection is what Cisco would call this as he had finished making some improvements to wally suit. the newest addition to the suit, the Tachyon unit was able to fit inside the lightning bolt emblem this allowed him to be at peak performance and increase his speed. he also added the Dwarf star alloy armor After wally go his ass handed to him by king shark and to top it off he added a speed force pulse cannon as it is a non alternative to barry's lightning bolts as it incapacitates it's targets and is located on the gloves of wally's suit who for some weird couldn't throw lightning like Barry. "Barry" Cisco murmured as he thought of his former best friend to be honest he felt like a jerk for not seeing Barry in prison but a part of his mind felt like Barry deserved it for causing flashpoint and killing his brother "No" Barry doesn't deserve it he made a mistake we all do the rational part of his mind argued" to say he was alright at the moment is gonna be considered an understatement as he felt conflicted within his emotions as he remembered the argument HR had with iris a year ago about Barry's being innocent and but she didn't listen as she was convinced that Barry had really done it to which HR knew better why they all wouldn't help Barry or believe him it was all because the were too focused in thier own lives and he said that they were all selfish and that one day this would all come back and bite them in the ass and quit the team and left so to some it up he felt his being feeling shitty since Barry left but never voiced his feelings "CISCO" iris screamed through the speakers as he was brought out of his brooding standing up he made his way to the cortex and was met a worried looking team. "what's going on" Cisco said unsure of what was happening then a streak of yellow lightning zoomed in "yeah guys what's going on I was with jenna" wally said you see over the last two years Jessy broke up with him because he had abandoned Barry in which wally said it was Barry fault for murdering devoe let lead him to be slapped on cheeks by a pissed of Jesse who told him that barry's innocent would never do that and as she left him which lead him to meets Jenna a blonde haired bitch who was just dating him for his cash as a race car driver as he had been pestering her during college in which she wasn't even faithful to him as she hung out with other guys but wally being naive never knew and still thought she is the perfect girl for him such an idiot "have you guys seen the news" iris said in a worried tone "no what happened" said Cisco "it's Barry his been proven innocent and has been set free" replied Joe "WHATT" the rest of the team shouted except iris and joe "how I thought he was guilty" said Caitlin "me too" joined in Cisco "Yh but devoe wife had confessed on TV with supergirl and green arrow present" replied iris "then they must have forced her to do it" said wally with pure jealousy in his tone as he didn't want Barry back to come and still his Thunder "no they didn't, the look in her eyes and her body language said different she willing came forward but why" replied iris "that's not our problem right now it's What we are gonna say to barry" said joe "I don't know" said Cisco as it scrunched up in worry as he taught about everythingthat had happened to barry and how there are best bro's but he was never Dere for Barry in prison to b honest he felt like like crying now but he had to be strong so no one would notice but Caitlin had noticed Cisco's distraught face "what's wrong Cisco" she inquired as everyone turned to face him "I can't take it anymore just look at how we are behaving hating on Barry for something he didn't do and had no control about" Cisco said "what do you mean how we are acting" said iris in an annoyed tone she still couldn't believe Cisco Still held on to barry as his friend after all this years so be quite frank it pissed her off " Like Barry is the enemy" replied Cisco "well he does deserves it after all the pain he has caused to us Cisco" said iris with a blank face as she tried to justify her point " I know but that's not what this team is supposed to be like we're a family and we're supposed to care about each other said Cisco " a family does a family member go behind your back and change the timeline thereby ruining our lives iris fired back Yh she's right cisco said caitlin though in an unsure voice "he even killed your brother in the process" said wally " Yh I know no need to remind me... But he didn't me to do any of those things can't you guys see that Barry was broken he had just lost his dad to zoom same as how thawne killed mom so tell me if it was any of you wouldn't you have done the same if lost all that you loved" Cisco said and at that they fell into silence as they could bring up a good reply " you all of you would have made the same choice so we have no right to blame barry" Cisco concluded "every action have consequences and Barry knew what would happen when he created this timeline that things would have changed" said Caitlin "and changing this timeline is impossible" said wally as he remembered a year ago when they had voted for wally to go back in time and prevent Barry from changing the timeline but when he summoned up the speedforce portal he was repelled back by the speedforce preventing him from trying, to say wally was pissed would be an understatement as they would allow Barry but not him asif he was unworthy "look staying here and complaining isn't gonna change anything but we all made a mistake in believing Barry had murdered devoe and to say am ashamed of myself for all of this wouldn't be a lie"

Joe said Caitlin sighed "we screwed up and now we just have to face facts that when Barry gets here where gonna be in some deep…… "bitz" "bitz" Joe's phone rang removing his phone from his pocket he answered the it as he saw the caller ID " hello captain Singh what's the problem" Joe inquired "Joe your needed back at the precinct to escort the thinker to BELL REVE (it's is a supermax prison Built by Wayne tech in collaboration with Palmer industries and kord industries to house the worse super villains that are un-redeemable such as the joker, scarecrow, pyg, cheetah, sinestro ocean, master etc as its located on an island) "OK sir but what of Barry I should probably go and pick him up from iron heights"joe said in worried voice the was then a pause as no reply was given as captain Singh was thinking of how to say this "Um sir" Joe said "I don't think it's a good idea for you to go and pick Barry" Singh said in monotone " but why barry's my son, he's my respon... "responsibility now let's be serious here Joe when Barry was put into the slammer not you nor iris wally or any of his friends went to see him except for Cisco who actually came to me because he cares and now you actually want to say that his your son and responsibility but sorry to blow your bubble but time for responsibility is over Joe" Singh said " how did you expect me to know that he was innocent no one believed he was" Joe said "oh is that what you think Joe well FYI I knew Barry was innocent cause he couldn't have just committed murder after trying to catch one for all the years of his life and I thought you would have been reasonable to see the truth but when I saw how you all had just ABANDONED him, so I decided to do things my own way and keep it to myself so the next time you wanna talk about responsibility think of all the things you've done to barry now get your damn ass over here" Singh yelled in anger as he cut the call "well that was uneventful" Joe said in a sad tone "dad what happened" iris said as she heard all the yelling from the phone as he explained what was going on " I really have to go guys before Singh has my head" said Joe as he began to live with iris going after him "I knew this was all gonna come and bite us in the ass later on" said Cisco sombrely as he kept his head down trying to clear his thoughts "Tch this was a total waste of my my time" wally said in distaste as Caitlin glared at him taking the initiative that he should leave he immediately sped out leaving her and Cisco alone"Cisco I understand what your going true and am sorry I Know we have made mistakes but I hope we can fix it" Caitlin said as she had a storm of emotions roaring violently inside her and also with frost being quiet and thats what disturbed her because frost has always cared about Barry's but never mentioned it but Caitlin knew the truth as they both cared for barry. She was hated the fact that Barry had created flashpoint and gave her powers but she was also grateful for all that Barry had done for her since she knew she was conflicted "I know Cait I know but I hope he can just forgive us" replied Cisco "me to Cisco me too" Caitlin said dejectedly


	3. chapter 3: a true friend

"brin" "brin" the cell door opened as Barry moved out of what he had called home for two and a half years and to say he was gonna miss it would be a lie as he looked up to the sky getting the fresh smell of air that he hasn't received for long feeling the incredible warmth of the evening sun shining on his body "am free am finally free" Barry thought in happiness and excitement as he spotted a familiar dark face person besides a black SUV holding with a brown pack of what he could guess is big belly burger looking his way he waved at Barry with Barry rapidly approaching him "hey man you look worse for wears and seems you might have gotten some muscles over there" diggle joked " taking in barry's appearance he wore a white T-shirt that had a few stains here with his arms stretching the shirt and his chest puffing out a bit with brown knee cut trousers and pair of sandal with full on beards and long hair( his future flash hair and speedforce beards)" and you look like your stressed out than usual diggle "barry replied " well with all the shit that's been going why wouldn't I be stressed and i got you this, thought you,ll be hungry after being cooped of there without tasting actual good food" said diggle as they got into the car with diggle starting the car as they hit the road as he passed the food pack to barry and he opens it and begins to savagely devour the burger and milkshake eating half way he decided to ask him a question that was really bothering him "why did Devoes wife confess to me being innocent" diggle sighed before getting ready for his long as reply "well before I explain you have to not cut me off cause this is long so just listen barry "as Barry nodded" it happened a week ago I received a phone call from the deputy of freeland bill Henderson and he told me that there was news l in the black market on a meta human sale that was going on in Freeland about an anonymous buyer coming to buy meta humans or rather meta human abilities from central city and knew this had to be devoe so I contacted felicity and told her what was going and she said that we would need a heavy hitter power so she contacted supergirl and the Martian through HR who then got the inter-dimensional extrapolator from star labs discreetly and went to get them. While I had a meet-up freelands resident hero black lightning as the deputy also told him and I had explained the situation to him and also told him how it be dangerous if someone like Tobias was to come in contact with devoe so he agreed to formed alliance with us. The meet-up was going down on Thursday night by 11:34 so we set up our plan of attack so once devoe showed up he immediately attacking us and he almost got us till Oliver shot him with an experimental meta damping serum which could incapacitate for few minutes before he could flush it out of his system he was given a super smack down by supergirl which knocked him out and we had detained him in a meta human cell at Argus and left Oliver to be a little persuasive with him but he refused to cooperate so we found his wife and then the Martian manhunter had wiped devoes mind and his wife's of your identity after she confessed on Tv. We also found out his plan to turn himself into a god and try to control the world using 4 satellite and begin a process called the enlightenment which would wipe out all free will to think on our own so supergirl and the Martian had destroyed the satellites" diggle finished Barry then looked to be on deep thoughts as he carefully listened to all he had said and was trying to understand it " well dig I do have some questions 1 how's Oliver 2 why did devoe chose free land and 3 who contacted the deputy" he said

"well Olivers doing fine he and Felicity are expecting soon there he needed the meta human drug to help boost his mental abilities and was in search of some meta-human who he could for his own personal gain or just take their powers and as for who contacted the deputy you'll have to thank your boss Captain Singh he said that he believed that you were innocent and helped clear your name" replied dig "I see" Barry Said in surprise as he didn't expect captain to help him "he's gone, he's actually gone Barry thought with both relief and anger the man who caused him all this pain is gone Though he had a nagging feeling at d back of his head that this wasn't over and that we was gonna see him again Barry chuckled darkly thinking of how he torture devoe in the most worse way possible let it be said Barry time with Oliver and in prison had taught barry many ways to get a man to scream like a little girl... He's thoughts where interrupted by diggles cough as dig was slightly freaked out by the dark chuckle that came from barry's mouth as he had no doubt that Barry was thinking of how to make devoe suffer in the worse way possible and it kinda freaked him out as it was Oliver that was prone to dark thoughts though he reason that if it were him in barry's shoes he would be thinking of the same thing... "So Um very what are you going now Barry" dig said "hmmm not really sure" Barry replied there wasn't much of a life he could return to as his family and team flash had abandoned him and left him to rot he also couldn't return to his job at CCPD as it felt wrong for Barry to do so an ex-convict working for the law nah barry wasn't going to do it besides he was a broken Man who needed to be mended which means that he needs to leave central city and find a place which he could fix himself and feel whole again but where he thought of... " well dig I can't stay in central city anymore as I feel like I don't belong here so I need to leave to find myself "Barry stated " seems like I can't convince you Barry to stay barry besides we both know you need a change Of pace" Dig said as they pulled up to a bank "why are we here" Barry inquired " well since Oliver decided to work Operate within law Felicity could have easily gotten your stuffs back but she's got her hands full with Williams and Mia and also making sure Oliver doesn't do anything stupid" Dig said The security guard in front gave him a look as he walked past but didn't stop him as he made his way to one of the counters.

"Please I need access to my account as it's been frozen for some time" Barry said to the first person he saw. The woman was writing something down and put one finger up. "Ok how can I help...you" she said taking in the sight in front of her. Barry's clothes were clean despite the stains on the shirt but his unshaven face and hair did look as if he had just stepped in from off the street.

"ID?" She asked, and Barry pulled out his driver's license from his wallet and handed it to her.

"I haven't...had the time...to shave" Barry said awkwardly, beginning to pace back and forth, hands in his pockets. "You want to take out money from your account?" The woman asked turning to her computer screen.

"Yeah. Not much. Just a...just a couple hundred dollars" he said trying to appear unassuming but it wasn't working. "My name's Barry-" "Barry Allen" she said with a tone of astonishment "Yh am him" he replied with a raised eyebrow "you know him diggle interjected "Yh his been all over central city news this morning" as some of people who are close to her noticed him too from the news and began murmuring

"so that's him"

"Heard his dad also went to prison after being framed by Harrison wells for his moms murder and then after freeing his dad he got killed in fight between the flash and zoom"

"Poor guy"

"He's family gotta have some sort of bad luck"

"urgh" Barry groaned in annoyance as they said this he didn't need to be reminded about the past right now" well if it's any consolation I am sorry" she said solemnly as she looked back at her computer and started to unfreeze his account as some minutes and she was done as Barry and dig she handed him his ID card and new debit card and a paper for him to sign for approval "Here you go...sir" she said. "Sign here" and Barry took the pen, scribbled his signature and took the card, wanting to get out as quickly as he could to escape their stares

"Thanks" he said and made a run for it, by walking fast "that was exhausting" dig commented as they reached outside"I know right but they they seriously have to stare that much" Barry sighed as they got into the car " where we off to now Barry said " we are going to see Oliver he really wanted to see you before we leave back to star city but he had to be somewhere" dig replied "where did he go to" said Barry " both he and Kara went to drop off devoe at in belle Reve." said dig " hmm Kara's here that was unexpected"barry said "well she said that she can't let one of best friends continue to stay in prison so she decided to help us" replied dig "Hmm" Barry hummed as he thought of his blonde haired geeky best-friend who's totally hot but feels like she's outta his league but non the he was so excited to meet her after so long

Few minutes later

"this is so cool" Barry said as he stepped unto the pavement in-front of an apartment as it looked brightly colored and totally high class "hey Barry" a voice called out Barry turned to see Oliver leaning at the door still looking the same as ever just but his face looked different as he held unto some bags "Oliver" Barry exclaimed as they hugged each other "you grew your hair out and wow what's this a goatee man you weird" Barry said "well it ain't my fault felicity said I should try getting a new look and this looks very sexy as it brings out my inner Robin Hood " Oliver said as he gave the bags to diggle to help put in the trunk as they began walked and entered the elevator to the 23 floor "Oliver with a sense of humor that's fascinating "said Barry "hey I got a good sense of humor" Oliver countered "sure you do" "what happened I thought you would be escorting devoe to belle Reve and where's Kara" Barry inquired " we did take him to Belle Reve as it turns out is located in the middterian sea and the security in that place is off the charts if I was there I don't think I would be able to escape so no need to worry about devoe besides I had J'onn wipe his mind of your identity and as for Kara well she had to go back to her earth since superman is off world currently and she had alot to do besides she said that if you ever want to see her you can just open a breach there" the elevator came to stop as they stepped outside and began walking down the hall Barry frowned as he thought of the possibility of not seeing her soon "no need to look down Barry she's always around" oliver said as he tossed a pair of keys to him "what are these for" Barry questioned with a raised eyebrow " well that's the key to your new apartment it's room 13b and before you can think of paying for anything we cover it besides I owe this building" " you shouldn't have Oliver I could have handled it " Barry said " no way Barry where friends besides I didn't want to start living like a hobo on the street though with your look you'll blend in properly" Oliver joked "as they stopped in front of Barry's apartment go on open it Oliver said as Barry opened the door only to be blown away as he look inside (picture Barry's apartment form season 4 but way bigger cooler and with some tech around and some bags on the couch which he could think of are clothes and shoes) "and we left you a some stuffs inside" Oliver said in a chuckle as he saw Barry's gobsmacked expression "not that am not thankful but how did you get all this stuffs plus the cash to go with it" Barry said in awe as he looked around the place "I knew you would like it as felicity helped set up most of this thing and this was totally meant to be a surprise for you but I rebuilt Queen consolidated though under a new name Queen Industries an environmental friendly new company" Oliver said that's cool Oliver it seems your life's on track unlike mine Barry said in a dejected tone... "hey Barry don't get so down it's true that yeah life did go on without Barry but your here now and that's what's what matter as matter of fact why don't you take a soul search barry and find yourself cause I know with all these going on you feel conflicted and sad so just go and find yourself" Oliver said compassionately " Barry smiled weakly " I gotta go Barry my city needs me seeya Barry and oh BTW I had called up captain Singh for you if you need your old job back or would like to relocate or something he said you should meet him tomorrow" Oliver said as the hugged "thanks for everything oliver "said Barry "no problem Barry just take care of yourself barry " "I will Oliver thanks" Barry said as he watched Oliver disappear down the hall to the elevator as Oliver waved at him as it closed Barry sighed as he stepped into his loft closing the door Barry looking around at his loft as things where everywhere time to clean up deciding against using his speed for now he casually just arranged all his stuffs in their right area "hm still got some time left" Barry said as he looked at his Star Wars clock 18:36 " he looked at the refrigerator to see it fully stocked with food with a note attached to the frig door "gotta keep you speedster metabolism high and nourished" he read chuckling as it had a smiley he could easily guess it was felicity writing removing some spaghetti and meatballs he warmed it as he quickly devoured the food and washed it. He then made his way to his room admiring the style and queen size bed quickly changing to his boxer he fell on his bed " tomorrows going to be a pain in ass "he thought with all the stress and exhaustion fading away as sleep quickly came upon him.


	4. chapter 4

"Urgh" Barry groans as he woke up to light shining on his face from the morning sun "I should have closed those curtains " Barry muttered as he stood up and began to stretch as he felt his body release all the stress from his body. He then opened the window inhaling the cool morning air with the sun shining brightly in the sky he felt relaxed as he couldn't remember the last time he felt this good as he looked down at the early morning rush hour of people going to work as he "11:49" Barry reads looking up at his clock "I slept longer than I thought" he saysss as the thoughts of team flash and his family pops into his head and how he felt about them. iris God what that woman had done to him he hated her, no he absolutely loathed her no not just her he hated the wests he swore that if he wasn't good he would shoved his hand straight through their chest so they would feel the exact pain he felt but he can't sand he wouldn't give into such hateful impulses not matter how tempting the idea was, not cause of his self-righteous morality but because that's not who he is, that not the man his parents raised him to be he wouldn't scope so low for revenge but hoped that karma bites them all in the ass and as for cisco and Caitlin he wasn't sure why he felt indifferent about them maybe because he felt right for them hating after all he had caused after flashpoint by killing cisco brother and turning Caitlin into killer frost and for that he felt actually guilty "crack" Barry heard as he looked to see that the window stills had cracked due to his strength and anger but he wouldn't let all those thoughts ruin his day though he had a nagging feeling that today is going to be hell as he performed a breathing exercise expelling all the negative emotions from his body... as heading to bathroom for a shower enjoying the heat of the warm water as it cascades down his body oh how he missed hot water during baths. He heads down once done pouring a bowl of cereal with the TV turned on as he begins to ponder on what he should do he knows he can't go back to his old job at CCPD it won't just workout the way people would look at him wondering if it's safe for him to be there since his an ex-convict though he's certain captain singh would vouch for him but it would be enough and then there's Joe the man he thought of as a surrogate father had forgotten and had abandoned him Barry didn't hate him no he was just indifferent about him he had a nagging feeling that it was because of iris and wally that Joe had left him and then there was him being the flash as much as he would have love to put on the red suit again and show wally who the fastest it just wouldn't feel right the thrill and joy of saving people isn't just there anymore. There wasn't anything left for him anymore in central city he needed to go and find himself and that meant him leaving central city but where would he go to he thought to go to he thought "I,ll figure that out later" he thought finishing up his cereal he quickly made his way out of his apartment as people walked passed him looking at his watch "12:34"he said with a sigh" got to get this over with" barry said as he called over a cab entering he said "to CCPD" as he rides in silence as billie eilish plays in the background from the radio 20 minutes later the cab stops as Barry comes out after paying for it as he walks into CCPD a little bit nervous to be there as cops look at him in surprise and suspicion as he walks straight to Singh's office as they murmur about him

What's he doing here, i hope he ain't back to work here, hope not it would give us bad cred, Isn't he a murderer, He was framed and proven innocent, Yeah but he can't still be clean after staying in the slammer can he, don't know man but its best we stay away just in case" what do the hell do about the shit have gone through" Barry thinks tuning them out as he grits his teeth to prevent him from lashing out at them as he enters Singh office hello Barry it's been a long time" Singh says looking up from all the paper work scattered on his desk as barry noticed how the same captain singh looked except from a strand of grey hair from his head and how he looked stressed at the moment "hey there captain singh how's it going" barry said with a genuine smile as he remember what Diggle told him about captain Singh having a hand in contacting his friend at Freeland deputy bill Henderson to keep tabs on Devoe while he found way to contact Argus and tell them about the situation and barry grateful for that am " alright barry its good to see you finally free again barry" singh replies yeah thanks for everything you've done for me captain" "no biggy barry it the least I could do for you I knew you were innocent from the first day barry" said singh "at least someone believed I was innocent" barry said darkly "don't let it get to barry I know joe and your friends abandoning was hard but you need to move on barry forget about them and move on" singh replied with frown on his face as he remembered how joe and the others had been so dismissive of him when he was incarcerated " I know I have to look forward and forget about them but it's not that easy "he replied solemnly "then confront them before you try to move on it'll be easier" I guess your right captain" Barry replied "anyway barry onto why I invited you here was to talk about you coming back" singh said as he raised his hand to stop barry from interrupting as he continued " I know you wouldn't feel comfortable with coming back here so I called up a few different police Districts and submitted your resume in some cities when to where freed from iron heights to see if they needed a forensic expert like you and they all came in positive but just so you know your position here has not been taken though we have gotten a new recruit "as he gives barry a file containing the cities he's been accepted by so he could choose "thank you captain" barry said it's the least I cou..."captain here's the report on the analysis of the body you gave to have a look at" a voice cut in as a dark haired man in white coat entered singh office "hm done already" singh commented "yh and based on the analysis it seems whoever did this had the ability to drain out one's life force" the man replied as he took notice of him "oh my god your barry allen CCPD ex-forensic expert I have always wanted to meet you" he said hand "Uh ok" barry replied confused as he feels something off about the guy "August give him a break and no he's not coming back to work here" singh said asif reading his mind ' barry this is August Heart our new forensic analysis he started working here a year ago and he's quite fond of your work" singh said with a chuckle "nice to meet you too august" barry said as he shook his hand and then barry felt something he hadn't felt from anyone except himself and other speedsters "what how the hell does he have the speedforce" barry thought as he schooled his shocked expression as the amount of speedforce energy he felt within August was enormous a knock from the door had interrupted barrys train of thought "enter singh said barry immediately stiffened as he saw who enter the room it was joe the ex-surrogate father as both their eyes met one in shock and the other in unadulterated anger and the air within the room felt thick and filled with silence and tension "hello joe what can I do for you singh inquired breaking the silence as he noticed how close barry was to snapping with the shaking of his hands were any indication as August stood nervously between them as barry was glaring at Joe and joe felt like disappearing at this very moment "y-y-yes have returned from escorting Devoe to bell reve but it seemed different and less driven do you know what might have happened to him Joe said nervously as he felt barry burning holes through his head with his gaze "no Joe I don't know what happened but if am to guess green arrow and his team gave him an ass whooping that he wouldn't forget now if you're done you can go and hand over your report later" Singh replied as Joe quickly leaves the room to escape the unparalleled tension within the room "am so sorry about that Barry" Singh says "don't worry about I was bound to meet him at some point but thanks anyway I'll come by to see you before I leave central city" Barry replies as he regains control of his emotions "nice meeting you Barry" August says as barry smiles at him as he leaves quickly walks out of the precinct as he sees Joe talking on the phone probably with iris or somebody while looking at him with a face of sorrow "bullshit" Barry thinks as he made his way outside as he feels broken and sad just like before as he walks down the road "I need to move forward and forget about them, but it's hard I don't think I,ll be able to move on" Barry thinks as he would have had a shoulder to cry on but he had no one who he could really talk the only people who would understand are his parents and their gone parents Barry pauses as he thinks of jay Garrick his dad from earth 3 who was also a speedster and might be the only who could help bring him out of the shit storm of emotion he was feeling and tell him what to do as he enters an alley making sure no one is around he closes he eyes and breathes in and out slowly as he feels speedforce lightning flow through him its power its electricity flowing through his veins travelling through every nerve in his body like shock as he opens his eyes with lightning crackling within them and in blur of orange lighting he's gone moving through the city as fast as ever "that's odd Barry notes as the speedforce feels different to him but shrugs it away to the thought him of him not accessing for a long time as opens a breach and goes through thinking of earth three as he immediately appears on earth 3 and runs to an alley "now how to find j-a gust of wind and lighting is heard behind him as he turns to face he's father doppelganger "hey Barry it's been long jay comments "hey jay can we talk"


End file.
